The Ending
by bebe fujo
Summary: Don't play with heart. Once you broke it, you'll never can reassemble it! -Bebe KAISOO as Main Pair! Warning! Harsh Word! serada nyerempet ke M tapi ga nyampe! ga ada YADONG aman dibaca 17 tahun keatas! REVIEW if YOU NEED SEQUEL!


**The Ending**

**Cast: EXO**

**Pairing(s): KaiSoo-ChanSoo, KaiLu-HunHan**

**Genre: Sad, Friendship, a bit Romance**

**Rate: T++**

**Warning: OOC alerts! Hars word! Don't like don't reat! No bash or flame! Its only a story!**

***- The Ending-***

_Don't play with heart. Once you broke it, you'll never can reassemble it! -Bebe_

***- The Ending-***

_Aku tak ingin berpura-pura. Namun sepertinya takdir mempermainkanku. Aku begitu menikmati sandiwara ini. dan aku tak tau hingga kapan sandiwara ini akan berlangsung. _

Kyungsoo memasuki sebuah dormitory tempat ia tinggal selama menempuh pendidikan di Seoul Arts Academy. Ia memasukan beberapa angka kombinasi hingga pintu dormnya membuka kunci secara otomatis. Kyungsoo segera kekamarnya dan merebahkan dirinya disamping seorang pria yang tengah berbaring dengan bertelanjang dada.

"wae?" Tanya pria itu.

"wae? Memangnya kenapa? Aku hanya lelah! Salah kalau aku ingin berbaring? Ini juga kamarku!"balas Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya.

Kyungsoo sedikit terganggu saat pria yang rebahan disampingnya menendang kakinya. Kyungsoo membuka mata besarnya dan menatap namja itu horor."ada apa Kim Jongin? Aku sedang tidur! aku lelah!" omel Kyungsoo.

"ganti bajumu dulu Do Kyungsoo sayang, kau ingin membunuhku dengan aroma tak mengenakanmu itu huh?"

Kyungsoo merubah posisi tubuhnya menjadi tengkurap. Kedua sikunya ia gunakan sebagai tumpuan. Ia menatap namja bernama Kim Jongin atau lebih dikenal dengan Kai itu. "benarkah aromaku mengganggumu? Huh naïf sekali!"

"apa maksudmu?" kai menaikan alisnya. Dia sedikit terlonjak saat wajah Kyungsoo hanya selisih 3 centimeter dari wajahnya.

"perlu kubuktikan?" lirih Kyungsoo menggoda. Kai menyeringai.

"cepat ganti baju!" perintah Kai sekali lagi. Kyungsoo mendengus sebal. Akhirnya Kyungsoo pergi ke ruang wardrobe untuk mengganti seragamnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum ramah ketika ia berpapasan dengan seseorang bertubuh tinggi yang juga menghuni dorm ini. "hai Chanyeol!" sapanya.

Chanyeol balas tersenyum dengan menampakan senyumnya yang bak model iklan pasta gigi itu. "hai Kyungsoo. Kai didalam?"

"ya. Sepertinya baru bangun tidur. Oh ya, kau baru pulang?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"hmm.. tapi satu jam lagi aku harus kembali ke kampus untuk kelas tambahan," Kyungsoo nampak murung mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum lembut tangan panjangnya menarik dagu Kyungsoo dan ia sedikit merunduk agar ia bisa mengecup pelan bibir yang tengah pout itu. "jangan murung seperti itu ok. Kau ini manis sekali" Chanyeol mengusak rambut hitam Kyungsoo.

"baiklah. Kau istirahat dulu saja. Aku mau ganti baju" Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang wardrobe sementara Chanyeol ke kamarnya sendiri.

Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata telah merekam kejadian itu. Dia bergeming ditempatnya. Wajah datarnya menyiratkan kepedihan sekaligus luka dan kini senyum diwajahnya menandakan dia benar-benar.. terluka.

***- The Ending-***

Kai menggenggam kaleng birnya sekuat tenaga hingga kaleng itu tak berbentuk lagi.

TRANG~

Kaleng dengan bentuk mengenaskan itu terhempas ketanah hingga membuat suara yang begitu nyaring hal itu juga membuat dua sejoli yang beberapa saat lalu tengah heboh berciuman kini saling melepaskan diri.

"kau benar-benar kekanakan Kai. Harusnya, jika kau memang sudah melepaskan kau harus belajar merelakan!" ujar seorang namja cantik yang kini menyandar di bahu kekasihnya. ia memainkan jemari kekasihnya manja. Dan hal itu membuat Kai semakin meradang.

"aku tak butuh saran darimu Xi Luhan! Kau sama saja dengan dia!" ujar Kai dingin. Kekasih Luhan tertawa.

"hahaha.. Kai, harusnya kau bisa belajar dari pengalaman. Apa yang kau lihat, yang kau rasakan, aku juga merasakannya. Berhentilah melihat semuanya dari sudut pandangmu. Ada banyak yang tersakiti hatinya dalam kasus ini," ucap Sehun bijak. Kai bangkit dan mecengkram kerah baju yang Sehun kenakan. Hal tersebut membuat ke-3 orang itu menjadi pusat perhatian beberapa pengunjung bar mala mini.

"lalu kau pikir aku peduli? Dia juga telah menyakiti hatiku haruskah aku menjaga perasaannya juga?" emosi Kai mulai terpancing.

"sudahlah Kai. Tak akan ada habisnya jika kita membahas masalah ini." Luhan menengahi. Ia menarik Kai untuk duduk disampingnya kemudian mencium bibirnya sementara ia membiarkan tangan kekasihnya bergerilya di tubuhnya.

***- The Ending-***

Malam itu Kai pulang ke dorm dengan keadaan setengah mabuk. Pikirannya begitu kacau hingga ia tak mampu berpikiran waras lagi. Kai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke dapur saar ia melihat sosok Kyungsoo tengah minum air putih. Kyungsoo nampak tak kaget saat Kai memeluknya dari belakang.

"kau bau alcohol tuan Kim dan kau harusnya tau aku paling tak suka itu!" kata Kyungsoo. Kai tak ambil pusing ucapan Kyungsoo ia justru sibuk mengecup daerah sekitar leher, bawah telingan, dan tengkuk Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo mengerang tertahan.

"eheemm!" Chanyeol yang berniat mengambil minum didapur berdehem kencang membuat aktifitas Kai dan Kyungsoo terganggu. Kai menatap Chanyeol datar namun Chanyeol dapat merasakan aura mambunuh yang menguar dari tubuh Kai. "get a room please. Kalian merusak pemandangan! Aiisshh.. mataku sudah ternodai dengan adegan mesum kalian" Chanyeol menutupi kedua matanya dengan tangan besarnya. Look like a kid! Kyungsoo terkekeh dan ia menyeret Kai kekamar mereka.

Mereka berdua hanya berbaring. Tak ada aktifitas panas apapun. hal itu membuat Kyungsoo bingung. Ia menatap Kai yang sedang memejamkan matanya. "kau sudah tidak mood? Sepertinya Chanyeol mengganggu yah tadi?" ucap Kyungsoo. Kai tak merespon sama sekali. Kyungsoo mendengus kesal.

Sudah 2 jam Kyungsoo berusaha untuk terlelap, namun sia-sia ia tak bisa. Akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju kamar Chanyeol. Pria jangkung itu tengah mein psps sambil tiduran di tempat tidurnya saat Kyungsoo masuk kekamarnya dan kemudian berbaring ditempat tidurnya.

"sudah selesai?" Tanya Chanyeol jahil. Bibir Kyungsoo mengerucut.

"apanya yang selesai? Kami bahkan tak melakukan apapun!". tawa Chanyeol pecah namun Kyungsoo segera membekap mulut lebar Chanyeol dengan tangan mungilnya. "jangan keras-keras babo! Sudah malam!"

"maaf" ucap Chanyeol lirih saat mulutnya telah terbebas di bekapan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol tersenyum jahil. Lengan panjangnya memeluk Kyungsoo yang berbaring disampingnya. "so, inikah giliranku?". Kyungsoo menyeringai. Chanyeol mengerti, ia segera mencium Kyungsoo dalam, melumat bibirnya dengan agak kasar. Begitu possessive namun Kyungsoo cukup menikmati permainan Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo hanya diam dan menikmati arus permainan Chanyeol. Ia bahkan tak menolak saat Chanyeol menelanjangi dirinya dan memasuki dirinya… seperti biasanya.

-SKIP— (AUTHOR GA SANGGUP ASLI! T^T JANGAN PAKSA AUTHOR PLEASE) -SKIP—

Paginya, Kyungsoo bergegas kekamarnya untuk membangunkan Kai. Kyungsoo tersenyum. Ia mendekati Kai dan duduk disampingnya. Tangannya membelai lembut wajah Kai. Kyungsoo terperanjat saat ia merasakan suhu badan Kai tak seperti orang normal.

"K-Kai.. kau demam?" Tanya Kyungsoo khawatir. Kai membuka matanya perlahan. Ia menyeringai lemah.

"brengsek kau Do Kyungsoo! Tak usah peduli padaku! Aku muak denganmu! Berhentilah bersandiwara dan katakan apa maumu sebenarnya" maki Kai. Matanya yang agak memerah akibat demam namun tak mengurangi ketajamannya saat menatap Kyungsoo dalam.

"apa maksudmu? Kai jangan seperti ini lepaskan!" Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Kai dikerah pakaiannya.

"bohong! Kau actor yang hebat Do Kyungsoo! Dasar jalang!" umpat Kai tak main-main.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya sejenak dan saat ia membuka matanya kembali, sorot matanya berubah. Yang sebelumnya penuh kekhawatiran kini yang ada hanya emosi dan kemarahan.

"benarkan? Sudah kuduga kau berpura-pura dihadapanku. Dasar jalang! Kau pikir aku tak tau selama ini kau juga tidur dengan Chanyeol? Hh.. percuma kau menutupi kebusukanmu karna aku telah mengetahuinya sejak awal"

"benarkah? Aku sangat terkejut Kim jongin. Jika memang kau sudah tau sandiwaraku sejak awal, lalu kenapa kau meladeni permainanku? Atau jangan-jangan kau menikmati totalitas peranku?" Kyungsoo dingin. Seringai tak luput dari bibir sexynya.

"apa? kau bercanda Do Kyungsoo? Kau yang manis dan polos itulah peranmu sedangkan kau yang '_wild like f*ckin' bitch_' adalah dirimu yang sesungguhnya!"

PLAKK!

Kyungsoo menampar Kai. Habis sudah kesabarannya!

"kau pikir kau suci Kim Jongin? Kau lupa fakta bahwa kaulah penyebab aku menjadi seperti ini. you are the one who teach me how to cheat! You told me how to break a heart!"

"apa rencanamu sebenarnya Do Kyungsoo?"

"simple saja. Menjeratmu, dan membuangmu seperti sampah. Sama seperti yang kau lakukan padaku dulu!"

"dengar!" satu tangan Kai mencengkram rahang Kyungsoo kuat. "aku tak pernah meninggalkanmu Do Kyungsoo, kau pergi begitu saja tanpa memberikanku waktu untuk menjelaskan!"

"menjelaskan? Mungkin lebih tepat disebut membela diri!"

"I'm sorry. I'm so soryy. Aku mencintaimu sungguh. Aku menyesal dengan apa yang telah kuperbuat padamu Kyungsoo."

"aku mungkin memaafkanmu Kai, tapi aku tak bisa. Jika saja bukan aku yang kau sakiti, jika saja bukan hatiku yang hancur, mungkin aku akan kembali padamu. Aku tak bisa sama lagi seperti dulu Kai. Kita berakhir." Kyungsoo menatap Kai datar. Keduanya tak menangis namun jelas beribu emosi terapancar di sekitar mereka. "dan kali ini benar-benar berakhir."

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar itu. Kai mengerang, menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Kai mencintai Kyungsoo, namun karna kesalahannya ia harus kehilangannya. Jika waktu bisa diulang kembali, Jika mesin waktu benar-benar nyata, Kai ingin kembali kemasa itu.

Namun ini berakhir. Semua berakhir.

-END-

Hahaha.. bingungkan? Bunuh aja Authornya! Mana ini KaiSoo dipisah lagi haduuhhh.. KaiSoo Shipper mianhae~ :*

sorry fo typos ya~ ^^

Sapa yang yadongers hayoo? Eiittsss… belum saatnya saya bikin yadong oke! Ahh.. ayo review, ga review ga bikini Sequel lah!

Kalo mau bingung, kalo mau sequel kudu REVIEW! Paham?!

Salam Bebs


End file.
